


underhill

by venndaai



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: An embrace in the green dark.
Relationships: Stephen Black/The Gentleman with the Thistledown Hair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	underhill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/glGqjtB)


End file.
